Question: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{10} \left(\dfrac{1}{100}\right)$
Explanation: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $10^{y} = \dfrac{1}{100}$ In this case, $10^{-2} = \dfrac{1}{100}$, so $\log_{10} \left(\dfrac{1}{100}\right) = -2$.